1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper conveying apparatus, and more particularly to a paper conveying apparatus having a belt tension adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional paper conveying apparatus comprises a drive pulley and a driven pulley which are provided to have a specified distance apart, an endless belt placed over the drive and driven pulleys, and a plurality of pairs of pinch pulleys spaced along the endless belt. In the conventional paper conveying apparatus, the endless belt is circulated with the rotation of the drive pulley, the paper is sandwiched between the pinch pulley and the endless belt and conveyed along the circulation of the endless belt. The endless belt, as being used in such an apparatus, will be stretched and gradually become loose. If the loosened endless belt is continued to be used, the conveyed papers will become jammed as a result of the conveying speed becoming uneven. The loosened endless belt further causes problems such as abrasion of itself or making grains or powders, as a result of rubbing against surrounding parts. To prevent such problems, a tension adjusting pulley is provided in the circulating path of the endless belt and, further the position of a rotary shaft of the tension adjusting pulley is changed with separate tools so as to tighten the endless belt.
However in the conventional art, because tools are used to change the position of the tension adjusting pulley, it takes time to adjust the tension of the endless belt each time the endless belt becomes loose.